Electronic devices and computer accessories, such as a mouse for use on a mouse pad or flash drives, have become increasingly portable as technology advances. This invention relates to carrying cases, for example, for these portable electronic devices and computer accessories. These electronic devices and computer accessories are easily damaged or misplaced, and are, in general, hard to manage, without a carrying case. Accordingly, there exists a need for a mechanism capable of safely and conveniently storing and carrying these portable electronic devices and computer accessories while also maintaining their portable nature.
It would, therefore, be advantageous to provide a carrying case for these portable devices that incorporates the best of all previous products and improves upon them. Such a carrying case would allow the user to safely and conveniently store and carry his or her devices. In particular, it would be advantageous to provide an extra function to a mouse pad so it can be converted into a storage and transport device. This feature would be useful for computer users who move from location to location in their home, office, or on a trip, for instance.